Welcome To My Life
by FigureOutWhat'sImportantToYou
Summary: The Novatny-Brukners have their sights on a new boy that needs their help. But this boy is a lot to handle. Prostitute,glasses wearing, always apologizing, Japanese talking in the morning , sweet boy. But not only the adults enjoy having him around.S.A.S.
1. Chapter 1

Timothy sprinted down the street, only a yard or two infront of his crowd of his peers that wanted to do him harm. He turned the corner quickly, the street he had just entered was well kept. He knew none of the doors would be lcoked at eleven. This was the kind of street that you never had to lock your doors, no one would come in. The blonde pumped his legs harder as he saw a house only three houses away that the porch lights were on at. The teen sprinted up the stairs, threw open the doors, shut them quickly, put his back to the door and slid down it. He listened intently for sound of his mob. He heard them stop infront of the house, immediatly he started praying praying to the God he could no longer believe in they hadn't seen him come in here, they talked barely ledgible words for a few seconds before taking off running down the street again. The pale scrawny teen breathed a sigh of relief and plopped his head into his knees. He heard someone clear their throat. He raised his head meekly, a strong man was looking at him with crossed arms and his eyebrow raised.

"Please don't call the police. I promise I wish you no harm, and I have not taken anything. You can check. I'm sorry for beign in your house." The youth said quickly, springing up so the adult could see his height.

The strong male just chuckled.

"I'm Ben." Ben smiled, holding out his hand to the boy.

"Pleasure to meet you, even under these unpleasurable circumstances, sorry about that. I'm Timothy." The blonde smiled, shaking his elders hand.

His hair had flopped in his face, covering his green eyes and making him look up at Ben in a way that could only be described as adorable.

"Come in to the kitchen. We're having sundae's."

"I really don't think-"

"And you can explain why you entered our home without knocking."

The young boy nodded sheepishly, and followed his senior into the kitchen. Two males were sitting there, both brunettes but one was older that the other. They both had sundae's infront of them and a third was right next to thre older brunette.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry. I didn't realize you were having family time. So so so sorry." He apologized quickly as the strong male sat down.

"Ben, who is this?" The older brunette asked through clenched teeth.

"This is Timothy. Timothy, this is my husband and our son." The diplomatic male introduced.

"Pleased to meet you." He smiled, taking a small bow.

"Can I make you a sundae?" The only non-cofused adult asked him.

"Uh, no thank you. I need to watch my sugar in-take."

"Well ok. Take a seat."

The youth did as he was told.

"Now, why did you come into our home without regard to us?" The author asked, finally.

"Well, I was getting chased by my...buisness associates I guess you could call them, and I was getting tired, and they were right behind me. So I just needed a place to hide until they had left." He explained.

"Were they gonna hurt you?" Micheal asked.

"Most likely. I have a tendency to accidentally steal their clients. They didn't take so kindly to that. They need money too." The blonde shrugged.

"You're a prostitute?" The taller adult asked, shock wafting over him.

"Uh, yeah. Sorry if that affends you in any way."

"You apologize alot." The HIV positive adult noticed.

He looked over at his husband and raised an eyebrow slightly.

"Oh shut up." The comic book geek defended.

"And it doesn't affend us. But, do you need a place to sleep tonight?" Ben asked him.

"Uh, I can find another place to sleep. You really don't have to. You don't even know me after all."

The family looked at each other. The two that weren't the professor knew that there was no way he was lettign this boy leave, just like with Hunter.

"Come on. I'll show you were the blankets are, you can take the couch." Hunter instructed, standing up.

"Uh, Thank you. All of you, I promise I'll be out of your hair in less than twelve hours." He assured them before following his guide.

The brunette opened the door to the closet that held all the blankets.

"Thank you." The younger teen said sheepishly.

"Let them take care of you. Even if it's only until tomorrow when they go to work. THEN you can leave." The older told him, leaning his head closer to the prostitutes.

"But they don't even know me."

"They didn't know me either. But they took me in. Just until they go to work, then it's done."

The two got quiet as they looked at each other.

"Fine."

**QAF QAF QAF QAF QAF QAF QAF QAF QAF QAF QAF QAF QAF QAF QAF QAF QAF QAF QAF QAF QAF QAF QAF QAF QAF QAF QAF QAF QAF QAF QAF QAF QAF QAF QAF QAF QAF QAF QAF QAF**

Timothy got off the couch groggily. He moaned as he rubbed his head. He stumbled himself into the kitchen. The teacher was sitting at the table reading the news paper, and the store owner was pouring himself as cup of coffee. They both looked at the sleepy teen.

"Would you like some coffee?" The shorter adult asked, chuckling slightly.

"Shite kudasai."

"Huh?" Micheal asked confused.

"Shite kudasai." The youth repeated, nodding his head while still rubbing it.

"It means Please in Japanese." Ben informed his husband.

"Oh." He said confused.

He handed his cup of coffee to the blonde who said;

"Adigato." Before leaving the room.

"That's Thank you in Japanese." The professor told his love before he could even ask.

They heard a thud and knew their son had just jumped the last two steps of the staircase. The brunette slid into the room, smiling.

"I am SO ready to go see Dawn Of The Dead after you guys get off work." He exclaimed happily, taking a seat at the table.

"Uh, Hunter, I don't have any classes today, it's Saturday." The adult with HIV reminded him.

"Yeah, and I asked Justin if he could watch the store today. After breakfast we're goingt o see the movie." The yougner adult smiled at him, pouring a second cup of coffee.

"Oh, uh, ok. Is Timothy coming with us?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hunter is a little ooc in this chapter and probubly will go through bouts of it for the entire story.**

**The music video that sparked this story youtube .com/watch?v=Ffy6bhdtl3E&list=PL3D442D52BF10D58B.**

"We'll ask if he wants to." Ben told his son.

"Timothy, do you want to go see a movie with us?" Michael called loudly.

"What movie?" The blonde asked, returning to the room with an empty coffee cup and glasses on.

He no longer seemed groggy. But everyone's jaws dropped.

"You wear glasses?" Hunter asked, still completely shocked.

"Uh, yeah. What movie?" He re-ettereated.

"Dawn Of The Dead. I hear it's a great movie."

**QAF QAF QAF QAF QAF QAF QAF QAF QAF QAF QAF QAF QAF QAF QAF QAF QAF QAF QAF QAF QAF QAF QAF QAF QAF QAF QAF QAF QAF QAF QAF QAF QAF QAF QAF QAF QAF QAF QAF QAF**

"That was a horrible movie!" Timothy exclaimed as they walked into the Liberty Diner.

"How would you even know? You spent the entire movie cowering into my chest." The ex-prostitute laughed at him.

"Hey Tim." A male walking by smiled at the young boy.

"Hello Jay." He smiled back.

"'Sup Tim?" Another asked, walking past.

"Not much John."

"How's it hanging Tim?" Yet another male called from a booth.

"Just fine, Rob."

"Hey Tim." A twink, that was insessently blinking smiled at him as the four of them finally took a seat.

"Hello Mark."

"Yo, Tim." A guy said as he passed the booth.

"Yo, Erick."

He looked over at the trio he was with. They werre all looking at him confused.

"What? My client rate is second to none compared with everyone elses. People find me really cute, I guess." He explained with a shrug.

"We get that. Just how do you remember all their names? I couldn't tell you a sinple guy that I had." The high schooler asked.

"I have a good memory. Just becasue it's buisness doesn't mean they're not people that have feelings and want to be remembered. If they can remember my name, why can't I remember theirs?"

The three just looked at him again. Shocked that someone so young, and in that profession could have views like that.

"H-H-Hey T-T-Tim." A buff guy stammered slightly, walking up to him boldly. "W-why don't you come o-ov-"

"Konnichiwa. Genki deska? Na Neko Inu akuma rabu kirai pai otaku sakana supairaru nekutai kanadi kiti. Watashi wa no deska." The blonde spouted off in Japanese.

The buff guy got a confused look over his face, and slowly stumbled from the diner backwards. The bilingual male turned back to his menu. He felt the trio's eyes on him again.

"The easiest way to get someone to leave you alone is to confuse them. By speaking Japanese at him, I confused him into leaving the Diner. I just want one morning of peace." He explained without looking up.

"What did you even say?" The comic book nerd asked, bewildered.

"Hello. How are you? Like cat dog demon love hate pie geek fish spiral tie pretty kitty. Uh."

"Wow."

"Sorry for the delay boys. What can I get for you?" Deb asked, walking up.

"Hamburger, extra pickles with a vanilla milkshake." The teens said at the exact same time.

They looked at each other confused. So did the other two males they were sitting with, and one of the males' mom.

"So, uh, two hamburgers with extra pickles. Two vanilla milkshakes. And you two?" The waitress said back, confused.

"I'll just take a salad for now." The professor said just as confused.

"Just some pasta that isn't spaghetti. We just watched a gross movie." His husband finished, trying to cover the confusion a little.

"It was amazing!" The brunette teen exclaimed.

"It was horrible!" The blonde teen fired back.

"How do you even know? All you watched were the credits and then you attacked me!"

"I did not _attack_ you."

"Oh, please. If you were a girl, that would have been a makeout session."

"First off, never start a sentence with 'if you were a girl'. And second, even if I wasn't a girl it could have been a makeout session. Which it was not, so therefore, I did not attack you."

"No, it wasn't a makeout session because I'm not gay."

"Like that even matters."

"How does that not matter?"

"Duh, everyone knows why it doesn't."

"Please, explain to me how my being straight doesn't matter in making out with a guy." He asked, turning to the paler teen.

The younger teen turned towards him to and started tryign to describe, but kept getting cut off.

"Who is he?" The red haired woman asked the adults.

"Some prostitute that was getting chased last night. We let him spend the night, and then we invited him to the movie." Her son explained.

"_HE'S_ a porstitute?"

"Yeah. But a really well behaved one."

"And he's really smart." The older male added.

"It's your life sweety. But if he turns out like Hunter, I expect for you guys to come to dinner more often."

"IF he does, sure." They agreed.

The woman left and the males went back to the teens conversation.

"Because it doesn't matter if you like the person or not, it's just a kiss." The blonde said exasperated.

"But a kiss means something."

"No, it doesn't."

"Yes it does. That's intimate!"

"That's like saying that holding hands is intimate."

"It is!"

"No it isn't!"

Then the cocky advertiser walked in. He walked up to them, opened his mouth to talk, then noticed the arguing teens.

"Hey Tim." He said casually.

"Hello Brian." He replied quickly before returning to his argument.

"Why are they fighting?" He asked his best friend.

"They're arguing about kissing meaning something. How do you know him?" The friend asked back.

"How do you think? I bough him for Justin last Valentines day."

Then the adults heard silence and they turned their heads quickly to the two boys. They were kissing. The married pair dropped their jaws in shock, as the other adult raised his eyebrow in curiousity. Then Hunters first connected with Timothy's face, sending the youngest from the booth and onto the floor. He landed with a heavy 'thud', and a small pain-filled "Awe!". The store owner shoved his friend aside so him and his lover could check on the boy. He was half sitting with his palm pressed to the botto mof his nose. They could see blood still. Michael reached his hand forward to pull the blonde's hand away so he could see the damage, when the teen stopped him.

"Don't, you could get hurt."

He started trying to get up, and the adults helped him.

"What do you mean?" The adorable man asked confused.

"I-I'm HIV positive."

"Wow...They just flock to you." The raven haired male said, furrowing his eyebrows.


	3. Chapter 3

**The music video that sparked this story youtube .com/watch?v=Ffy6bhdtl3E&list=PL3D442D52BF10D58B.**

"Hunter, you shouldn't have hit him." Ben scolded, grabbing a napkin and pressing it to the youths still bleeding nose.

"He kissed me." The brunette rationalized, still a little taken back by the blonde's confession.

"Well, you like me." The younger said back.

"Not like that."

"According to your argument you do."

The group got quiet and Hunter's face had a few seconds of questioning before realization hit it and he gave a small smile.

"I'll give you points for going above and beyond. Fine. You win this argument." He told him.

The younger smiled back as he took the napkin in his own hand.

"I'll be right back. I think the bleeding's stopped." He said, still smiling.

He walked into the bathroom. The other teen was still smiling as he sat back down. Then the waitress came up with their plates. She set them down in a huff and turned to her "grandson".

"You didn't have to punch him."

"It's fine. He's ok. It's not a big deal." He shrugged.

"Still. You could have seriously hurt him."

"Well he's not like you Deb. He lets people know he doesn't like them. Unlike you with Loretta." Brian reminded her.

"Shut up." She instructed him, before leaving quickly.

He took a seat in the booth behind the adults that were just settling back into their seats. They both looked a little stunned, but still could manage to start gnawing at their salads. The teen shrugged and started attacking his burger. The table was silent, no one really knowing what to say. They were almost halfway done with their food when the prostitute rejoined them.

"Sorry 'bout that. What's I miss?" He asked as he too started attacking his food.

"Absolutly nothing." The advertiser replied.

"Well that's fun."

The group went into silence yet again. This time it lasted until the waitress came around ten minutes later.

"Oh, are you ok?" She asked the blonde, taking his head in her hands.

"I'm fine. It happens all the time." He laughed, stunning her with his smile.

"What do you mean?" All three adults that actually cared asked, furrowing their brows.

"...That was slightly creepy. And, come on, I'm a prostitute that accidentally steals almost every other prostitutes' clients. Suffice to say I'm not to well liked. It's not big deal. I'm just glad none of you got blood on any of you."

"Not that it would really matter if you did." The cocky male scoffed.

The blonde raised an eyebrow at him. The older males' best friend gave him a forbidding look that could seriously harm someone if he was a superhero.

"Ben and Hunter are both HIV positive." He said, regardless of his friedns' forboding.

The gang got quiet again. Waiting for the youths response.

"So? That doesn't matter. My cell count might be different than theirs. And there could still be complications if my blood got mixed in with anyone elses. It doesn't matter whether they're positive or not." Was his reply.

Michael smirked as everyone else dropped their jaws. Slowly the waitress left and everyone went back ot eating. It wasn't an uncomfortable silence, it was just normal. The kind when everyone is so wrapped up in their food that no words are needed.

**QAF QAF QAF QAF QAF QAF QAF QAF QAF QAF QAF QAF QAF QAF QAF QAF QAF QAF QAF QAF QAF QAF QAF QAF QAF QAF QAF QAF QAF QAF QAF QAF QAF QAF QAF QAF QAF QAF QAF QAF**

The gang was down to just their drinks are were now just talking. The advertiser had left before their food was even done, finding them boring.

"Wow. I didn't know they could take away your meds." Timothy said shocked.

The conversation had moved to the professors book.

"Neither did I." He replied.

"I'm glad I don't go anywhere." Hunter said stretching his arm over the top of the seat.

"You won't think that when you're fifty and haven't seen any of the world beyond Pittsburgh. Don't get me wrong, I love it here. But I would absolutly die if I ever got the chance to go to Japan." The other teens told them, taking a long drink of his hsake afterwards.

"Now it makes sense." The comic book nerd said, understanding why the blonde had spoken Japanese so easily.

"What does?"

"How you speak Japanese so well. You taught yourself so you could go."

"No. My parents taught me Japanese so I could be biligual."

"Oh, I just kind of assumed."

"Nah. My parents taught me Japanese before they taught me English. They wanted to make sure I had a bright future."


End file.
